Barbarian
thumb|250px|right|Barbarian Subclass|A Level 50 Barbarian. Those warriors who choose the path of the barbarian, become the hearth of their realms and the nightmare of their enemies. They are the strongest damage dealers in the game, capable of brutal notmal hits with their enormous two handed weapons. Along with these, they have the most powerful single target skills, if they are buffed they can even take mages down with 1 strike. But barbarians are much more than brute mele soldiers. They have some crowd control abillities, all short ranged and requiring him to be close, but if he can pull them off the enemy is pretty much done for. They also have many area buffs in the form of warcries. One has to admit that seeing those brave warriors wielding their weapons and shouting buffs is quite motivating. Their signature one being "Onslaught", wich increases everyone's run speed for a while and gives aditional blunt damage for the first strike, it's the typical way to start a charge. Barbarians have their disadvantages too. Trying to use too many skills in a row eats up the barbarian's mana pool, wich is one of the smallests ones. They don't have ranged attack, so an experienced warlock or marksman can take him down before they even reach him. Barbarians are for those who prefer quick combat, kill or get killed in a matter of seconds. They are made for the fast thinkers, getting close to the enemy and using the right skills can and will break havoc upon armies. They are for those that don't hesitate, beacause if they do they are dead. Things to consider when choosing to play a Barbarian *Do I like doing extremely high damage at the expense of range? *Do I like being the second fastest class in the game? *Do I like playing a berserker style class? *Do I care about having to reach a higher level to be effective in the war zone? *Do I care about having a very hard time in PvPs with a warlock? *Do I care about having to use slow or very slow weapons? Disciplines The Barbarian subclass has 2 subclass specific disciplines: *Warcries: strengthens a barbarian's damage and other abilities such as speed. Some skills also aid allies. *Two-handed Mastery: skills to be used with two-handed weapons. Skills As with all classes, each discipline of the Barbarian contains 10 skills. The skills for each discipline in order of lowest to highest level required are: Warcries *Colossus: increases strength at the expense of health. *Frenzy: gives the barbarian increased physical defense. *Off with their Heads!!: the barbarian and surrounding allies receive a damage bonus. *Intimidating Threat: reduces the opponents hit chance.bugged *Challenging Roar: increases the barbarian's hit chance.bugged *Howl: dizzies opponents in the area. *Berserk: increases the barbarian's damage at the expense of evasion and armour. *Overwhelming Strength: passively increases the barbarian's damage. *Onslaught: the barbarian and surrounding allies gain a speed boost. They also get bonus blunt damage on their first normal hit. Using it consumes the buff. *Unstoppable Madness: the barbarian gains 90% resistance to dizzy, immobilize, freeze, stun and knockdown. Two-handed Mastery *Thirst for Blood: the barbarian receives a normal attack bonus which increases with each hit. Power may wear off by duration or after inflicting 5 successful normal attacks. *Spiritual Blow: the barbarian deals damage to an opponent at an extended range. *Rend: the barbarian reduces a set percentage of his opponent's mana. *Beast Attack: the barbarian deals high damage and has a 50% chance to dizzy his opponent. *Deafening Roar: the barbarian stuns enemies in front of him. *Expansive Wave: deals damage to all opponents near the barbarian. *Destabilize: reduces the target's evasion chance. *Fulminating: reduces the target's dexterity. *Rage of the Earth: deals damage to and has a chance of knocking down opponents around the barbarian. *Whirlwind: continuous 360 degree strike which deals damage to those around the barbarian. The barbarian can move while this spell is active. Category:Subclasses